


Cant You Stay?

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving





	Cant You Stay?

It was 8:30am, Louis was curled up in his bed. He had a massive migraine, his throat was sore, and the coughing was dreadful. One Direction had a busy day today, but he was hoping they would just forget about him and leave him. Of course he lost all hope of this when he heard the light knock on his door.

"Lou? Are you ready" Harry asked still standing at the slightly open door.

"No, Haz. Just leave me home today. I’m dying."

Harry walked over to the lump on the bed and pulled back the covers. Louis looked like he hadn’t slept all night.

"Why are you dying Louis? What’s wrong?" He sat down on the bed and pulled the smaller boy close to him.

 

"I feel terrible. My head feels like it got hit by a truck, My throat is so sore I can barely talk, And the coughing definitely isn’t helping." Tears formed in his eyes has he cuddled closer to Harry’s side.

"Hey, You don’t have to go. I’ll tell Liam and he’ll deal with management. I’m gonna go get you something for your migraine and throat." He unlatched Louis from his side, And just as he got up of the bed, Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Can’t you stay? Do you really have to go?" He looked like such a child, It was possibly the cutest thing Harry had ever seen.

"Of course i’m staying with you boo" He bent down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, careful so he won’t get sick too. “I’m just going to get your medicine and then i’ll be back."

"Alright, babe. Here’s your medicine, And here’s a glass of water and some tea. I’m gonna go put some comfier clothes on, you drink your tea." Louis nodded and did as he was told.

When Harry came back, He was wearing grey sweatpants, His black Ramones shirt, And a grey beanie. All Louis could do was smile at him. He thought he looked his cutest like this.

Harry climbed in the bed when he noticed all the tea and medicine was gone, He curled up next the smaller boy who attached himself to his side immediately. Louis had his head in Harry neck, and his arms around his waist. Harry had his arm over Louis side and was drawing small circles in the small of his back.

"Thanks for staying with me, Haz." Louis mumbled into his boyfriends neck. “And thanks for taking care of me." He looked up to harry with tired smile, He just adored him. He wondered how he got so lucky.

"Of course, Love. I’ll always take care of you." He kissed Louis nose, and told him he needed rest. 

Louis fell asleep cuddled into his boyfriend, and woke up feeling amazing. He so thankful to have someone like his Hazza to take care of him.


End file.
